Don't Know
by Pandaluvxoxoxo
Summary: this is my second fanfic. unfinished, not sure if i want to continue, don't like don't read. pairings SaixOCC, SasukexSakura Karin bashing somewhat out of character CHAPTER 3 UP Sakura and Kazumi decide to die ;D read to find the truth
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. I'm Kazumi. I'm 14 years old and I'm one of Konoha's ninjas. I have abnormally white hair. I wear baggy t-shirts and pants. My favorite color is green. I like nature, I don't like ones who disrespect it. When someone gets in my way, they pay dearly for it. My dream? I don't have one. I have a goal. I'm going to be a better ninja than my sister._

And that was my introduction to Team 7. There was a short silence afterward. Then Kakashi-sensei spoke. Kakashi coughed. All heads turned to him.  
"Meet me here tomorrow at exactly 6:00 AM to start training." And walked off.

I only sighed quietly and started walking off until Sakura stopped me.  
"Hey, I was wondering...wanna come over to my place at 3 today?" she asked.  
I just stared at her for awhile and slowly nodded my head. She smiled.  
"Okay, meet me at the ramen stand Naruto always eats at. See ya."  
She waved and said good-bye, then ran off somewhere. I shrugged and looked at my watch. An hour 'til 3. I walked down the streets of Konoha. All of a sudden I was dragged into an ally with a kunai pointed at my throat. My eyes traced the kunai's holder and stopped at a red haired girl with black glasses. She looked strangely familiar. The first thing that came to my mind was slut. I mean, her shorts were _way_ to short as was her shirt. And then I remembered. She was the slut on Sasuke's team. His team had come back to Konoha not to long after I moved here. She slapped me with her free hand, bringing me back to reality.  
"You little slut! Thinking you could hit on Sasuke like that!" She pierced the kunai deeper into my throat drawing a little blood.  
"You knew well enough that he was mine from the **start**. You KNEW that I loved him! You had to go kissing him and...-she paused and gagged- make out with him. If it weren't for me who knows how long it would have gone on for! And you'll pay _dearly _for that. Prepare to meet your end, Kamiko."  
I narrowed my eyes. She, this slut, mistakened, me for, _Kamiko?_ Seriously? She's gotta be stupid. Do I look anything like that slut? Well, sure, we were twins, we had the same blood and all, but we were completely different on the inside. I then punched her and held her by her throat, annoyed. She struggled, but I only tightened my grip. She gasped for air. I smirked, but you could tell by the deathly look in my eye I was still serious. I whispered in her ear with the most threatening voice I could muster, an attempt to send shivers down her spine...it worked.  
"Don't ever mistaken me for her ever again." I then took her kunai and sliced the skin on her neck, then left onto a rooftop before she could say anything. On the rooftop I took out a small bomb from my pouch. It wasn't anything big, just a stink bomb. She'd stink for weeks. I then dropped the stink bomb and counted. At the count of three, I heard a scream and smiled wickedly while I giggled. Revenge was fun. But it's never good go overboard with it...I learned that the hard way. I heard footsteps behind me.  
"That wasn't really nice what you did back there." Said a voice. I turned around. It was the person I dreaded the most. Kamiko. She looked exactly like me, and me her. There were 2 differences. Our eyes and our personalities. My eyes were pink and full of life (note her eyes have pupils, they're like Sakura's eyes but pink), hers black and evil and lifeless (Completely black). I frowned at the thought of our hair being the same length. I should cut it soon. I shook my head. Right now isn't the time to think about my hair. I had to think up a way to get away from her. I then remembered Sakura. I checked my watch. 2:47. I glanced at Kamiko and held back a gag. You can guess from what.

"But, then again, Karin was pretty annoying. She only got in my way of getting Sasuke." She laughed while looking at the sky thoughtfully.

"Too bad she stopped us before I even had a chance. I could tell he _so_ wanted me."  
I rolled my eyes.

"I bet the only thing he wanted was for you to get away from him. That gigantic wort on your face was probably the cause."  
Oh,yeah, did I mention that she had zits and pimples and this HUGE wort on the end of her cheek. She freaked out countless people with that thing. She tried covering it up with make up, and it worked for those zits and pimples, but _not_ for the wort. Make up just made it look worse. Too bad she's getting surgery on it this week. I only had a few pimples here and there, which were visible only up close. I never touched my forehead, only when I washed my face though. The exact opposite of what Kamiko does. Kamiko fumed. I yawned. I pretended to check my watch. I fake gasped, imitating Kamiko.

"Omegosh! Like, I have to go to my friends house, like, right now!" I laughed.  
And that made Kamiko all the more mad.

"One, I do _not_ sound like that. Two, my friends and I will get back at you." She put her hands on her hips, smirking.

"Oh you mean you and your group of sluts? Yeah right, as if. The first thing you'd do is seduce 30 guys before you could make an actual plan to get back at me." I shook my head. "Kamiko, just get this through your head, you might be a good ninja, but you're a slut." I paused. "I've gotta go, see ya at home." Then jumped off the roof heading towards the Ramen shop.  
_Meanwhile with Sakura..._

I was at the Ramen shop eating, of course, some ramen waiting for Kazumi. Naruto was there,too, along with Hinata. He really liked her. He would never be with her right now if she hadn't told Naruto that Hinata felt the same way. But, anyway, They were perfect for each other. Complete opposites, yet perfect. I wondered if Sasuke and I could ever be like them. I frowned. Just then I saw Sasuke being followed by a group of sluts. He seemed to be running from them. I remembered back to when I was one of his crazy fan-girls. I wasn't one of those anymore, and certainly not a slut. I got over my obsession when I realized he was an ass, and that he harbored no feelings. We were only teammates and that was it. Then another thing happened. The worst stench in the world got to me. I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw Karin. Ugh. I gagged. She noticed this and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What?" She snapped.

"You stink." I looked at my ramen and back to her. "Maybe this should help."  
I grabbed my ramen and dumbed it on her head. I took out my wallet and handed some money to the restaurant-keeper and gave him a tip. He looked up at me shocked and then started laughing and pointing at Karin. Others in the restaurant laughed as well, but gagged once Karin's new 'perfume' got to them. Even Hinata and Naruto laughed. And I joined them. She fumed, which made everyone laugh even more. She then stomped off but ran into Kazumi. Soda splashed onto Kazumi. Kazumi looked up at Karin with a wicked glint in her eye. She dumped the remainder of her soda onto Karin, making Karin even stinkier and sticky. Everyone laughed again, with Kazumi joining in. Karin flipped everyone off, making everyone fall onto the floor laughing away with tears in their eyes, and left. Kazumi sat down next to me.  
"You know, I kinda regret that." She said. I shrugged. _

"But she totally deserved that. It'll take weeks to get that stench off." We laughed. "Come on, let's head to my house. It isn't far. Just a few blocks." She nodded and we left. Along the way we saw Sasuke being chased again. We laughed then gagged at the sight of one girl clinging onto Sasuke, attempting something. Ew. We continued on our way and finally got to my house. My mom greeted us and her smile widened when she saw Kazumi.  
"So, you're Kazumi, Sakura's new teammate,right?" She held out her hand for her to shake. "A pleasure to meet you."  
Kazumi smiled and shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Haruno." Mrs. Haruno laughed and invited us in.  
"Would you girls like something to eat,drink?" We politely declined and went outside to my backyard. It was **huge**. The garden was filled with so many flowers and plants you could get lost in the beauty. I noticed how amazed Kazumi was at the scenery.  
"My mother and and I absolutely love gardening, we practically spend all our time here."  
Kazumi just waved her hand and continued staring at the garden. Her eyes suddenly narrowed at something. I sensed a strangely familiar chakra. I tapped Kazumi's shoulder.  
"You sense that too?" I asked. She nodded and smiled wickedly.

"Bushy Brows." Her smile grew. She was planning something. I smiled too and laughed.

"What are you planning?"  
She smiled and waved her finger in my face with a 'you'll see' look on her face. She then pointed at something. I turned around and instantly knew what she was planning. She was pointing at the hose. I quickly ran over and threw the hose at her which she caught. I walked back to her and she whispered in my ear.  
"Turn on the hose when I signal you." Then she talked louder.

"I'm gonna go water some of the plants out there, they're so beautiful!" She walked over to the plants and pretended to water them. She then walked behind some black haired thing which was Bushy Brows, and slowly and stealthily stuck the hose in his pants. She signaled me with a thumbs up and backed away from Rock Lee. I slowly turned the hose on. At first nothing happened but then I heard a scream.  
"Cold,cold cold! Oh no! My youthful clothing is soaked! Even my youthful hair!" And youthful this, youthful that. I immediately laughed. And the next thing I knew, Bushy Brows was there, holding my hands.  
"Dear youthful Sakura, you're looking very youthful today! Will you be my girlfriend?" He bent down on one knee. A vein popped on my forehead. We've been over this more than a hundred times.  
" Rock Lee, for the hundredth time, NO! I don't love you! I care about you as a friend but that's all! Just give up already!"  
But Rock Lee didn't seem one bit hurt by this and stood up. He started dancing like a ballerina all of a sudden.  
"My dear youthful Sakura! You will one day realize how much you love me and come at my youthful doorstep begging me to be your youthful boyfriend! Farewell for now, my youthful princess! We will one day be a happy youthful couple to-" He was then cut off by Gai, his father.  
"Come my youthful son! We have a youthful mission to accomplish! We must leave at once!" He shouted.

"Yes my youthful father! Let's be off!" And with that, they were gone.  
Kazumi appeared next to me.

"Now that's a guy I never want to be with."  
I nodded in agreement.

"How about going upstairs to my room?" She nodded and we left for my room.

_Once in her room..._

"Okay, so to start a conversation, what you hate about yourself." I asked.  
Kazumi look up thoughtfully and then answered.

"My long hair. I look exactly like my sister."  
I tapped my finger on my chin and then smiled. I dragged her into the bathroom grabbing a pair of scissors on the way. She tensed seeing the scissors and timidly spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. You're gonna owe me. Remember that." I smiled sweetly and started cutting her hair up to her shoulder. She closed her eyes and prayed to Kami that I wouldn't ruined her hair. Oh, she'll thank me, for sure. I then cut some spiked-up bangs that now slightly covered her eyes. She looked _way_ better than her sister, all the way.  
"I'm done." I chirped and smiled, putting down the scissors. I put my hands on my hips, proud of my work. She slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widening every second while getting used to her new look.  
And instead of jumping and screaming happily, She turned to me smiling and gave me a hug.  
"Thanks so much!" She smiled. I smiled.

"Now to your wardrobe." I dragged her out of my house and told my mom where I was going.  
Once we were outside I asked:

"Where do you live?"

"A few houses away." I nodded and we walked to her house.  
Once we were there we knocked on the door but nobody answered.

"My parents aren't here, they always come home late, and Kamiko is probably with some of her friends." She took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She pushed it open and walked in.

"C'mon make yourself at home." I smiled and walked in. I looked around and got the impression that her parents were rich. A painting caught my eye. I walked over and read who painted it. I looked at Kazumi and back to the painting.

"Kazumi, you painted this?" She nodded.

"It's beautiful!" She smiled and thanked me.  
The painting was of her family. There were four people, her mother,father,sister,and Kazumi. Her mother had brown hair in a fancy bun. She had pink eyes, I'm guessing Kazumi got that from her. I looked over at her father. He had silver hair, with black eyes. But they weren't evil or anything bad. Her mother and father looked perfect together and both had kind loving eyes. I looked over at Kamiko. Her hair was in pigtails and she had that evil glint in her eyes. And that gigantic wort on her chin. And right next to Kamiko was Kazumi, looking exactly the same, except her clothes were a different color and so were her eyes. She was smiling with a toothless grin while holding up a turtle. I laughed.

"You had a pet turtle?"

"Yeah, I got him for my birthday. But my sister killed him 'accidentally' after the portrait."

"How did you draw this?"

"Oh,there was a photo that I used as a model." I smiled politely.

"Now, let's get to your closet, you need a new outfit." Kazumi frowned.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"That, isn't what exactly what I would call a ninja suit."  
She sighed and mumbled fine. I brightened and we raced up the stairs to her room. I immediately went to her closet and picked out a gray sweater and some white shorts that passed her knees a little, and a white tank top. I threw them and her.

"Put these on." I smiled.  
She went to the bathroom mumbling about something that her clothes were perfectly fine the way they were. I went and looked out the window. To my surprise, I saw Kamiko, _and_ Itachi. Itachi dropped Kamiko off at the front of the house and then walked off to the house across from _my_ house went inside.  
Just then I heard the bathroom door open and Kazumi walked in. I circled her and shook my head.

"One more thing." I went into her closet and picked out a bandage tank top.

"Put this on under the shirt." She rolled her eyes and went back and came in. I nodded in approval. And then all of a sudden there was a loud bang at the front door. It was her sister.  
"Kazumi! Where are you!?" She shouted angrily. She walked up the stairs and came into Kazumi's room leaning on the door frame.  
"Well,well,well, looks like little sis finally got some sense of fashion." She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Yeah, like you would know." Kazumi and I both said at the same time. We smiled and laughed. Kamiko just ignored the comment.

"Anyways, sis, I'm going to a party, and mom and dad are coming home in two days, and don't do anything stupid, we'll both be blamed for it. See ya." She left the house to go to a party. I looked over at my watch. 8:12.

"Hey sorry, I gotta go, it's past eight." She nodded understanding. She escorted me to the door and I left. Once I got to my house all of my friends were at my house in their Pj's waiting for someone. I then remembered that I planned a slumber party for Ino-pig's birthday.

"Hey Sakura!" Everyone yelled. I looked around. There was popcorn and chips and a bunch of other junk food everywhere. I flipped open my cell phone and called Kazumi.

"Hey, Kazumi, I'm having a sleep over tonight with a bunch of my friends, wanna come?" I paused.  
"Well, you don't have anything better to do, do you?" There was a pause. "Okay, well,bye."  
_with Kazumi..._

I walked to my room and gathered up the stuff I'd need for the sleep over. A knock came from my front door. I dashed downstairs and opened the door, with a kunai in my hand hidden my sleeve in case of an emergency. I tensed up when I saw Sai. But then I relaxed when I realized it was only a copy of him he probably drew. _I wish I could make my drawing come to life_. I sliced the copy's throat and ink splashed all over the pavement. Then the real Sai came out of nowhere. We had a stare down. Then I sighed and gave up. "Why are you here?" Was all I asked. We stared at each other for a bit longer.

"You wish to learn to make your drawings come to life, do you not?" He asked in a monotone voice.  
For a moment I was shocked. How did he know that? Could he be reading my mind? Crap, I gotta stop thinking.  
"Well, y-yeah, but I doubt you came all the way over here just to tell me that."

"Actually,no. I came to inform you that training begins at 5 AM tomorrow. Pass this on to Sakura while I go tell Naruto." And he walked off. First he reads my mind and says what I want, and then leaves me hanging there? "What an asshole." I muttered. I sighed and went to walk inside. Then I noticed Sai had stopped.  
"If you wish to learn, meet me at the lake half an hour before 4 AM, and bring a bag." Then he continued walking off. I just nodded slowly and went back inside. I called Sakura and said I wasn't feeling well. I sighed and went to my bedroom and fell asleep.  
_3 in the morning..._  
I woke up slowly and turned my head towards my alarm clock. My eyes widened as I remembered I had to meet Sai at the lake in half an hour. Shit. I immediately got up, took a quick shower, got dressed in my ninja suit and left for the lake, grabbing my black messenger bag on my way out. I locked the door and left.  
While walking past the houses I stopped at the house across from her house. A bunch of people were passed out on the front lawn, not to mention her sister. And Sasuke, but he wasn't passed out, he was hiccuping on his porch singing the ABC's.

"What a dork." I said. I then regretted saying that because Sasuke was now holding a kunai at her throat with a dark look in is eyes.

"Whaa yo saay?" He slurred. Obviously, he was drunk.

"Sasuke, stop, you're drunk." I said backing away, focusing chakra in my right fist.

"I ant dunk!" He slurred again, hiccuping. He then started shouting about some revenge and then coming towards me raising his kunai. I was about to punch him when he fell to the ground. And behind him was Sai. I almost mistakened him for another Sasuke, but recognized his short hair. I crossed my arms.

"You didn't have to come get me,you know." I humphed.

"You were late, so I came to get you, slug." He said emotionless.  
I raised an eyebrow.

"Slug?"

"You lack speed." I clenched and unclenched my fists. I lack speed? I was one of the fastest ninjas! Why the nerve of him, I swear I'll-

"Let's go slug, or we'll be late for training with drawings, it's five minutes past 3:30." He walked away.  
I fumed. He came to get me because I was five minutes late?! WTF?! I ran up to catch up to him.

"I could have handled him myself, you know." I humphed, crossing my arms.

"You could have but it would have taken longer." He said still emotionless.  
I stuck my tongue out at him and walked on. Then we reached the lake and sat down on the grass.  
He immediately started teaching me his techniques in drawing. And about half an hour later, she learned everything she had needed to. Now all she needed to do was practice.

"So, I need to flow some chakra into my brush?" I asked.  
Sai nodded. He dug into his backpack for something. He took out a brush, a scroll,some ink, and two black gloves that started at her wrist and ended at her fingers. He handed them to me. Our fingers brushed each others and I felt something spark. He immediately pulled away and stood up.

"I'll be leaving now." But before he could I tugged on his sleeve and he looked down and me. I smiled.

"Thanks for teaching me." He nodded in acknowledgement and left. I then wondered what I should draw. An idea popped into my head. I would draw wings. Pumping some chakra into my brush I drew a pair of wings on my scroll with straps on them so I could use them. The moment my brush left the scroll, the wings came out in life size. I gathered up my tools and stuffed them in my bag, put on the wings and began flapping them. I slowly and steadily lifted myself off the ground.

_Sai's POV_

I was in a tree masking my chakra while watching Kazumi soar into the air. I was surprised. The people that I had taught before had instantly used the technique for evil. As I watched Kazumi she looked like an angel. Then I noticed a kunai being thrown at Kazumi's drawn wings ,and before she knew it , she was falling downward. I drew my scroll out and began drawing a bird, when a kunai was thrown at me. I only jumped onto a higher branch. I caught a blur of red as I did so. After drawing a bird, I drew some mice to follow the red. I then flew to Kazumi and caught her before she fell into the water. Kazumi was shaking a little. She opened her pink eyes that met my black ones and she blushed. I flew to the ground and dropped her off, the bird then disappearing. She dusted herself off and smiled, embarrassed.

"Thanks." She grabbed her bag and checked her watch. Her eyes widened.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late for training!" She grabbed my hand and there was that feeling again. I stopped her before she could run.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei is always about 3 hours late." She laughed. "Okay then, how about we just start training together?"  
Sai nodded and we walked together in silence. Once we arrived there we both saw Sakura dragging Naruto. Kazumi's eyes just widened. I wasn't surprised, this happened everyday. Sakura and Naruto looked in their direction and waved. We waved back and walked over. Sakura immediately grabbed Kazumi and dragged her over to a tree. I raised my eyebrows. Then I heard Naruto babbling on and on about Ramen. I drowned him out, not caring.__


	2. Chapter 2

_Sakura POV_

I dragged Kazumi over to a tree out of earshot of the other two.

"Ouch Sakura, that hurts." She said yanking her hand out of my grasp. "What's wrong?"  
I looked left to right to make sure no one was there.

"Did you hear that the Uchiha brothers had a party last night?" I asked.

"Well, kinda. Today morning I saw my sister and a bunch of other people passed out on their front lawn. I saw Sasuke too, but he was awake."  
I laughed.

"I bet he was the only one who _didn't _drink."  
Kazumi shook her head.

"Oh, he drank alright. He's probably trying to forget all of the torture my sister and her group of sluts did to him."  
We both laughed.

"C'mon, let's go back to the others and wait for Kakashi-sensei."  
We jogged over. Naruto was still talking about Ramen and poor Sai was there listening to him from start to end. I looked at the time. It was exactly 5:00 AM. Then all of a sudden there was a lot of smoke, which caused us to cough. Once the smoke cleared, there was Kakashi-sensei, with his porn book in his hand. He scratched the side of his head chuckling.

"Sorry for being late, I was helping an old lady across the street on my here."

"LIAR! You got lost in your porn book again!" Naruto yelled.

"Just drop it sensei." I said crossing my arms. He sighed and shrugged.

"Anyway, what are we doing today,sensei?" Naruto asked.  
Kakashi-sensei scratched his head in thought.

"Oh yeah, today we're going to be sparring with Team Eagle."

"Will I be sparring with Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled.  
Kakashi just nodded.

"Dickless, why do you always want to spar with Sasuke, you know he'll just win." Sai said.

"NO! This time he won't win! I'll prove to everyone what a strong ninja I am, and become Hokage!"  
I punched his head.

"Naruto, you won't prove or become anything if you keep acting like that." I crossed my arms. "Besides, I want to prove just how strong I've become. I'm not weak like I was back then."

"Bu..but Sakura!" Naruto whined.  
I shook my head.

"No, Naruto, you've already fought with him enough. You'd destroy everything if you did again."  
Naruto looked down at the ground and mumbled.

"What was that Naruto?" I put my hand to my ear and leaned inward. He mumbled again.

"Nothing." He looked really hurt. I immediately regretted what I had said. It wasn't exactly mean or anything, I was just stating the truth. I really do want to fight Sasuke. Ever since the day he had left, I'd been training non-stop. And since he's back, I can prove just how much I've trained. Kazumi then waved a hand in my face.

"Hey,Sakura? Team Eagle's here." I snapped my head in the direction of them. Sure enough, there was Team Eagle, along with that familiar slut we saw at the Ramen stand. I stifled a laugh. She was wearing way to much make up. Not that she didn't last time,but this time, she made clowns look good, compared to her. Then there was that smell. It was worse than before. I wanted to cut off my nose just from smelling it. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head and Kazumi handed me a clothes line clip. I tried saying thank you but instead I gagged. She patted my shoulder and nodded. I then clipped the clothes line on my nose and immediately felt better. I saw Naruto talking to Karin.

"Ka..Karin, I- gag - really think you should take a bath...you stink." He held his clothes line clipper on his nose."  
Karin laughed nervously and roughly pushed Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto, your so funny!" She said loudly. Naruto just looked at her confused,shrugged and walked away. She then stomped over to Kazumi. Kazumi looked over to me pleadingly. I nodded and used a transformation technique to look like Kazumi, and Kazumi did the same thing. Karin then stopped, confused, spotted me, and continued stomping. When she came over, she yanked my shoulder and dragged me behind a tree. She then slapped me.

"Ever since you and that Sayuya girl pulled a stunt back at that restaurant, I can't even cover this smell with perfume! It just made it worse!" She screamed.  
I shrugged.

"Not my fault your so stupid." She fumed.

"Be careful, or your face might become as red as your hair." I said. Her face then became blue, and then purple, from the lack of air, and she passed out. I shrugged and started dragging her by her hair. I walked over to one of Sasuke's teammates and dropped her. He smirked at me, showing his shark teeth. I hated it.

"She's your problem now." I then transformed back into my own appearance, his eyes widening just a fraction, and left to Kazumi. I found her sparring with Deidara. When it was over, she walked over to me sadly.

"Why are you sad?" I asked.

"I couldn't beat him." She pouted. I sighed.  
"Don't worry, you'll become stronger. And plus, there's always a next time."

"SAKURA! It's your turn to spar!" Naruto yelled. I patted Kazumi's shoulder and left. I wasn't even on the field when Sasuke started attacking me. I used a replacement technique and used a shadow clone to sneak up behind him and I would attack him from under the ground with my Ridirodan (combination of Rasengan and Chidori, made it up ). But, as expected of Sasuke, he knew what I was up to and blocked my two first attacks and then punched the real me in the back, my plan to beat him failing.  
I flew and hit 4 trees. I instantly felt something cold at my neck.

"You're still annoying." Then he took what was at my neck away and started to leave.

"Oh I'm not finished with you yet!" I spun around making hand signs for my jutsu. I had come up with the justsu.

"Sakura Blizzard jutsu!" I shouted. Instantly everything was covered with a blizzard of Sakura leaves. When the blizzard cleared up, there was Sasuke, with just a small scratch on his right cheek. I gaped.

"H-how?!" I said. Just after I said that, Sasuke was holding me by my neck. I couldn't breath. I struggled to get out of his grip. It only tightened. I looked up and met his cold unfeeling eyes. My sight was getting blurry and if I didn't get out of his grip soon, I could die or pass out. He whispered something just either happened. I struggled to hear.

"And still weak." Then it all went black...

_

_hehe left you hanging...not that you'd care or anything tho... nvm.._


	3. Chapter 3

_Normal POV_

Sasuke dropped Sakura to the ground. _How pathetic._ He thought. Naruto stomped up to him.

"Sasuke-teme! Why did you do that!? You didn't have to knock her out!" Naruto fumed.

"Shut up dope." He said irritated.

"What was that!? I dare you to say it again!" Naruto fumed. He started yelling threats at him if he laid a hand on Sakura again.

"Hn." After he said that, Naruto's fist was just inches away from his face. He had to be held back by Kazumi and Sai.

"Naruto, just stop, he isn't worth it." Naruto stopped yelling curses and calmed down. "Don't waste your time on him so much, he's not that important. Right now, Sakura is, we have to take her to the hospital to make sure she's okay." Naruto nodded and ran up to Sakura and slung her arm over his shoulder. Kazumi came over to help. They waved to Kakashi-sensei and the others and jumped off to the hospital.

-...~~~~~~~~

_Sakura's POV_

I woke up in a room full of white. I tried sitting up but then I got an insane headache that hurt so much it made me fall back. Then I remembered what had happened.

"Sakura! You're okay!" He flew towards me and gave a hug.

"Naruto, stop, I can barely breath." I rasped. He let go and gave a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I was worried. Hey, the others are outside, wanna see them. Oh, and Kazumi wants to speak to you." I thought about it and shook my head. Naruto shrugged.

"Well, maybe later, all of us can go get Ramen." I fake smiled and he nodded.

"So is there anything you need?" He asked.

"No thanks, I can manage." I said trying to sit up. Naruto noticed and helped me up.

"Well I'll be going now. If you need me, you'll know where to find me." He saluted and zoomed out of the room." After he left, there was a short silence until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and Sasuke walked in. I glared at him.

"What do you want." I said icily. Did he want to apologize? I highly doubt that. Sasuke never admits his faults. Stupid bastard...

"I wanted to...uh...excuse my rude behavior from before." He looked around nervously. I snickered.

"Oh, so the great Sasuke admits he's wrong." His eyes narrowed at this.

"I'm not wrong, you're still as weak and annoying as you were before, but I admit, what I did was unnecessary." I rolled my eyes.

"Before what?"

"I don't need to remind you of that day." He stated. I laughed bitterly.

"Oh yeah, that day when you left us. Left for your revenge. Left me out in the mud and rain! Left and rejected my love for you!" It was then I tried landing a punch on his -oh-so-perfect face of his, but of course he dodged. I kept going on about what things he had left. I was about to land another hit when he stopped my fist and pulled me in, lips smashing. I gasped for air and pushed him back and then slapped him. The sound could be heard all through hospital, also could the next thing she said.

" I HATE YOU UCHIHA!" And out of the room.

_Kazumi's POV_

I heard a large noise down the hall and went to investigate. On my way there, I heard someone shout 'I hate you Uchiha!' Could that be Sasuke? I ran and bumped into a fuming Sakura.

"Uh, hey Sakura. You okay?" I asked. Then she spilled. I looked up in thought.

"So, let me get this straight. The one you've loved since you first saw him kissed you, and you hate him? I mean, shouldn't you be happy?"

"Well,yeah, I should be, but I finally noticed what an ass he is. The day he comes back, he acts like he never left, like all those crimes he committed didn't happen. When he left me, he left me on the cold hard ground when it was raining. I admitted just how much I loved him, and he did that. Besides, he's always called me annoying and weak."

"Yeah, from the sounds of it, he is an ass. But I can't really judge him yet, I barely know him."  
Sakura shrugged. I jumped up, remembering something.

"Oh, yeah, I just remembered something. Hokage wants us to meet us at her office." She nodded and we left for the Hokage's office. When we got there, we heard voices. We didn't recognize them at first.

"Both Kazumi and Sakura are weak, they shouldn't come along with us in this mission, they'll only be in the way."

"I understand, are you sure about this?" There was low whispering, so they couldn't hear that part.

"You're dismissed." And the door opened. Four cloaks came out, hiding the ones wearing them. They quickly went down the hall. I looked over at Sakura. She wasn't there. I frantically looked everywhere, but then caught her inside the Hokage's office.

"What do you mean we're weak?!" Sakura screeched. Tsunade shouted right back.

"How dare you barge into my office without permission?!" Sakura stomped right to the door, slammed it, knocked, and before Tsunade could say anything, she kicked the door down.

"Now answer my question! What do you mean we're weak!? Why can't we go on the mission with them!?" But Tsunade ignored her questions and began shouting again.

"Look what you did to my door! I just got it repaired this morning! You better pay for it!" She threw her sake bottle at the wall, which whizzed past Sakura head. Sakura raised her voice louder.

"You could've killed me!" Tsunade hiccuped and slurred.

"Anything to stop you from talking." But it really sounded like 'nytin o so yo fr takngs'.  
Then I walked in. They didn't seem to notice me. They just kept shouting.

"H-hey guys?" I asked. Again they didn't even notice. I raised my voice a little louder.

"Hey, can you stop it already?" A sake bottle whizzed past my head. I then shouted.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP ALREADY AND TELL US WHY WE'RE HERE?!" At this they stopped for a moment. I thought that shut them up, but no they just started yelling at me.

"DOT EL EE WAT TU DO! I DUH HOKAGE!"

"A DRUNK ONE!"

"I ATE DUNK!"

"YEAH YOU ARE!"

"NUH UH!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Then, Shizune came in, and she shouted as well. That was what shut us up.

"YOU!" She pointed an accusing finger at Sakura. " YOU'RE PAYING TO FIX THE DOOR. AND YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T JUST TRY DOING SOMETHING WITHOUT THINKING WHETHER IT WILL HELP OR NOT! SO DON'T BARGE INTO ANYTHING WITHOUT THINKING! AND TSUNADE! I SWEAR I'LL FIND EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF YOUR STUPID SAKE BOTTLES TO STOP YOU FROM GETTING ANY MORE DRUNK!" She stopped for a breath and then continued. She spoke in a sweet, yet sickly voice with an icy glare. "So, would you kindly explain to these young ladies what you called them up for?"  
Tsunade nodded shakily.

"Um, well where do I start...oh yeah. I sent the others on a mission so, well, my plan of your deaths will work. I'm giving you an offer to become stronger."  
I raised my arm.

"How will dieing make us any stronger?" I asked innocently. Sakura started laughing and because of that, so did I. Tsunade slammed the desk with her hand.

"I never said you were going to _actually_ die. We're just going to fake it. Now, here's how it'll happen. Sakura your death will be being attacked by some bandits. And Kazumi, you'll commit suicide."  
Sakura and I nodded while giggling somewhat.

"But why are we faking our deaths?" I asked.

"I was just getting to that." She glared at me. I put my hands up in defense. She just continued.

"While faking your deaths, you will be leaving for two years training under one of the greatest ninjas of all time. I cannot tell you what you'll be learning, but you will be training nonstop, except for nights of course. Do you accept?"  
I looked at Sakura.

"It seems like a good offer. I'm going. What about you?" She nodded.

"Anything to become stronger." We looked back at Tsunade.

"We accept." we said together.

"Alright, you'll be leaving at night, since the others will be back from their mission in the morning. Oh, and you must wear these black cloaks for camouflage." She reached down one of her drawers in her desk and pulled out two pitch black cloaks and handed one to Sakura and another to me.

"Hey, Tsunade?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How did you manage to say all of that without slur-" Shizune interrupted me by shooing us out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Normal POV._

Sakura and Kazumi were waiting at the gate cloaked in black, barely visible to the naked eye. Tsunade had instructed for them to wait there for directions and a few supplies from Shizune. They saw a figure walking up to them. It was Shizune with her little pig.

"Hey Sakura and Kazumi. Here are the supplies you will need and a map. Also, Tsunade asked me to tell you to use the transformation jutsu for a disguise. We don't want anyone recognizing you. And since that's all, I'll be leaving now. Take care." She quickly handed them their supplies and ran off. Kazumi shrugged and used the transformation jutsu, along with Sakura. A puff of smoke surrounded the two. When the smoke cleared, two completely different looking girls stood there coughing. Kazumi now had brown hair, with black eyes, and Sakura a lighter shade of her hair with blue eyes. Both nodded and walked cautiously through the gates, checking for any guards. Sure enough, there were, although, they were asleep. They then quickly ran into the forest and stopped when they could no longer see the gate.

"Kazumi, could you hand over the map to me?"

"Why you?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm used to this stuff, and I bet you don't know a thing about maps." Sakura smirked. Kazumi suddenly found great interest on a patch of grass mumbling something unintelligible and handed over the map. Sakura took the map and read over it.

"Well, we have to go over this way, through a swamp, where we'll less likely be followed or ambushed." Sakura put the map in her pouch and they went on their way.

_With Kakashi's group...Normal POV_

Kakashi and the other three (Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai) came back from their mission and were now each grieving for their comrades, each in different ways. Kakashi-sensei wasn't reading his ridiculous porn books, Naruto stopped eating Ramen, Sai was...well, Sai, only small tears were forming in his eyes, not even knowing why. And Sasuke, he acted as if he didn't care. But deep down inside, he felt sorrow. ( ? Sasuke? Feeling sorrow? Sad? Whatever...just in this story... ) So, yeah Sasuke's grieving, but on the inside. And on with the two years later...here's the summary ^-^ .

_Summary of two years later... . . ._

Sakura and Kazumi were now 15-16 years old, and returning to Konoha. Now stronger than they were before, they were ready to take down anyone who'd cross their path. Even Sasuke,Sai, Naruto, also Kakashi. When they reached the gates, two guards were asleep. Just like when they'd left. Poor security. ( :/ ) They just walked past the guards and up to the Hokage's office. Tsunade knew they were coming so she called up Naruto and the others. Sakura and Kazumi came through the window just when the others reached the door and opened it. The four were gaping at the familiar people. Sakura laughed while Kazumi stuck out her tongue and waved her hands.

"Remember us?" And the four, shockingly, just fainted. Dropped on the ground with a loud thud.

_Kazumi's POV_

I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Well, that wasn't what I'd hoped for. More like a 'oh no, you've been dead for two years' or maybe some screaming and action. Yeah." Sakura laughed again and shrugged. She looked over to Tsunade.

"So, Tsnu-" A loud snoring noise came from Tsunade. Asleep. With a sake bottle next to her. Sakura looked disappointed.

"Shizune was supposed to get rid of those." She scowled. I gestured over to Tsunade's drawers.

"I'm afraid she still hasn't." I sighed dramatically. "I guess I'm gonna have to get rid of them myself then." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Be careful, she gets angry if someone tries to take them."

"No duh." I walked over and took the sake bottle. Just when I had it, Tsunade's hand shot up. Her head slowly lifted then fell on her desk with a loud bang. I stifled a laugh. Her hand fell to her side and I cautiously opened her drawers. My eyes nearly popped out. All of her drawers were filled with at least five bottles. I told Sakura to check the cabinets. In each one were at least ten. We picked each and every last one and zoomed out of the room. When we were out of the building, we heard Tsunade scream, shout, whatever.

"WHERE ARE MY SAKE BOTTLES!?" We giggled and dumped the bottles down to some shop and that's where we parted. I walked down the familiar road to my house and stopped at the doorstep. How was I gonna approach my family. A simple 'hey,what's up?' or a 'hey, I've been gone two years doing hardcore training while everyone here thought I was dead.' No, neither would do. I shivered and sighed. I knocked on the door. The door opened, and there was my sister. Slutty as ever. Hair down to her back, a small tube top, and a short, _really_ short, skirt with black rubber boots. Her make up the usual clowny way. Her wort was gone... and the funny thing was when her eyes bulged out and her mouth open, but no audio.

"Be careful or the flies will go in, not like they haven't already." Something like that. She closed and opened her mouth...and fainted.

"Oh, come on!" I dragged Kamiko by her hand, not wanting to get too close because of her perfume. I dragged her to the couch when a blond boy came running down the stairs, struggling with his pants. When he saw me, he just froze. He stuttered.

"Uh, M-Mrs. Taguna, i-it's not what you think." Oh, so he thinks I'm my mom? Well, yeah I have brown hair, but still some of my white hair on the edge. Hm. I guess I'll have to act like her. Bummer.

"Oh, I think I know what it is." I tried my best strict voice. I pointed to the front door. "Get out." He scrambled to the door and ran out, and I swear I could hear him whimpering. I yelled after him.

"And don't come back!" I laughed and closed the door. Kamiko shot up from the couch and stared at me. And she asked me the most ridiculous question.

"Are you alive?" I stood there. I knew she wasn't the smartest person, but, was she really this stupid? I dragged her to the couch, of course I'm not dead.

"No."

"Prove it." I raised my eyebrows. She's what, my age? And she's acting like a ten year old. I smacked her.

"Proof enough?" I ran upstairs to my old room. I walked inside. Everything was just as it had been two years ago. I sighed and walked in. The smell of home filled my nose. I collapsed on my bed and that's when I realized I was tired. ( ?..okay? )


End file.
